


Untitled (Straight Up)

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Cuando entras en el negocio del narcotráfico, debes seguir unas cuantas reglas básicas. Si las rompes, y te descubren, deberás pagarlo con tu vida.





	Untitled (Straight Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, que he tardado una eternidad en terminar esto. Lo siento Kimmi, pero al fin lo logré (?). Con mucho cariño, porque siempre me das buenas ideas, y no me asesines por el final; ni yo me lo esperaba.
> 
> _¡Disfrútenlo y tengan bonito día!_

****

**{ Untitled }  
~~Straigh Up~~ **

 

 

 

 

I don't wanna go there.

  


  
Los gritos agudos rebotaban en la habitación, lloriqueos incesantes que parecían no querer terminar. ¿Cómo era posible? El chico definitivamente había superado sus expectativas, sobrepasando el tiempo que cualquiera antes de él había resistido en ese mismo cuarto; húmedo y aparentemente abandonado, hecho a la medida para situaciones como aquella en la que debía darles lecciones a sus subordinados, con el fin de que no cometieran los mismos errores. Tal vez gracias a su juventud o su energía habitual, podía soportar los ataques que le proporcionaban una y otra vez; golpeando, cortando, maltratando el pequeño cuerpo que yacía a medias en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas a la pared justo detrás y por encima de su cabeza, debido a la posición casi sumisa en la que había terminado.

El putrefacto olor a carne quemada y descompuesta ocupaba el lugar. La sangre llenando parte del suelo y salpicada en las paredes lo hacía parecer un calabozo digno de una casa del terror, pero en tan sólo un par de horas volvería a la normalidad, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el chico no duraría más que eso; todos tenían un límite y por supuesto que él no sería la excepción, pero si desfallecía tendría que buscar otra forma de castigo, porque nunca era suficiente una tortura por una traición, aunque fuese tan pequeña.

Pero a él no le importaba. Era su trabajo diario, el arreglar los asuntos pendientes y hacer cumplir las reglas como el jefe que era; su responsabilidad. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar de vuelta en su departamento, sentir el ligero ardor que provocaba el licor en su cavidad cada vez que lo bebía, y por supuesto, follar hasta el cansancio con la zorra que tenía de turno. Nada más relajante luego de un arduo día de trabajo que los gemidos de placer de esas jovencitas que morían por estar en su cama, aunque les doblara la edad, o que no fuera siquiera agradable a la vista, ellas solo querían regalos caros y el maldito dinero que ganaba asesinando, traficando, corrompiendo la ciudad entera. No es que se quejara, sabía a la perfección que cada quién tenía un precio, una debilidad que podía aprovechar.

Un último grito se escuchó en el lugar, mucho más fuerte que los demás; casi pudo sentir su propia garganta desgarrarse con el aterrador sonido de desesperación que había salido de aquel chico, justo antes de caer inconsciente en medio del charco de su propia sangre. Muy probablemente estaría sobre reaccionando, ¿qué eran unos cuantos golpes, que realmente se merecía? Esa jodida perra intentó robarles mercancía, y creyó inocentemente que saldría con vida. Grave error. Lo atraparon saliendo del laboratorio con cinco kilos en la cajuela de su auto.

Estúpido suicida.

Algunos parecían haber perdido el sentido de supervivencia, o estaban completamente cegados por la avaricia.

Dio unos pasos en su dirección, detallando por primera vez al dueño de aquellos lloriqueos que casi llegaban a fastidiarle. Era bastante delgado, pero lo suficientemente alto. Las delicadas facciones de su rostro sumadas a la blanquecina piel que lo cubría, lo hacían parecer tan pequeño e indefenso. Estaba con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y marcas de golpes recientes, quizá otros de mucho tiempo antes. ¿Por qué no notó al chico en cuanto entró? Habría disfrutado tanto de golpearlo él mismo, de ser el causante del dolor y sufrimiento por el que pasó durante las últimas horas… Debía prestar más atención a las víctimas que entraban en aquella habitación en una próxima vez, pero ahora solo quedaba desquitarse con la prostituta rubia que lo esperaba en su oficina.

Salió de allí sin pronunciar palabra. Sus hombres ya conocían el proceso; qué debían hacer con cada una de sus víctimas luego de que se desmayaban o si morían de desangramiento, así que no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer en ese podrido lugar.

Entró a la ostentosa habitación que se encontraba en el último piso de su edificio de “actividades”, la cual había adecuado para sus reuniones de negocios, disponiendo de una pequeña sala de estar para mantener a sus clientes cómodos, y bien servidos con el mini bar que se encontraba justo frente a esta, como si se tratara del presidente de alguna gran empresa, con un gran ventanal como respaldo de su escritorio en el fondo de la estancia, pero claro, él tenía mucho más dinero y poder en sus manos que cualquier otro que osaba de autodenominarse un gran ejecutivo. Todo conseguido por sangre derramada de gente como él e inocentes con mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá de piel a un lado de la sala luego de servir un vaso de whisky para sí mismo. La chica de ojos verdes no tardó en acomodarse de rodillas en el suelo, en medio de las piernas del hombre que la había comprado por esa noche, aquel que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de observarla, sólo sentía sus delicadas manos trabajar sobre su miembro. Su piel era blanca y sus dedos delgados, exactamente como aquel chico. Una imagen del pequeño bandido vino a su mente, arrodillado, mirando al suelo, gritando y retorciéndose con cada golpe que sus torturadores le proporcionaban; realmente necesitaba descargar toda esa furia y perversidad con alguien.

Agarró el cabello rubio de la chica, enredándolo en su puño y jaló hacia atrás con fuerza, lanzándola contra el suelo a casi un metro de donde estaba. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido al ver la expresión de miedo llenando el rostro con demasiado maquillaje que tenía su juguete.

— Maldita basura, no vales lo que pagué por ti — escupió las palabras con tanto desprecio como le fue posible, y pateó uno de sus costados sin muchas ganas.

— Yo... No se supone que habría golpes... Por favor, déjeme salir... Le devolveré su dinero si eso quiere… — Las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos empezaron a salir descontroladamente. No podía permitir que llorara. Una de las cosas que más odiaba, era la gente cobarde, y ella era precisamente eso.

— ¡Cierra el pico, zorra! ¡Y deja de chillar! — otra patada fue dar justo a su cara, pero esta vez llena de rabia contenida. Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, dejando un camino rojizo bajando por su mentón. La tomó del cuello, levantándola del suelo con facilidad, y lamió la herida con lascivia, saboreando la sangre que salía de esta, pero su piel no tenía el sabor que debería gracias a tantos productos de belleza.

Giró la cabeza a un lado, escupiendo el desagradable sabor que llevaba esa jodida prostituta e hizo más presión sobre su garganta, cortando de inmediato la entrada de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

— ¿De dónde mierda saliste? ¿Nadie te dijo cuál era tu tarea conmigo? Ni siquiera tienes buen gusto, perra barata — casi gruñó las últimas palabras al bajar la mirada al vestido rojo de seda que llevaba. Golpearía al maldito que la había escogido, todos sabían que prefería las chicas pequeñas, de esas que lucían adorables e inocentes, aunque fueran unas putas de primera.

¿Y si era momento de cambiar? No sería la primera vez que violaba a una de sus víctimas, o que jodía el lindo trasero de algún chico, pero a veces parecía demasiado trabajo para añadir a la lista.

Los movimientos frenéticos de la chica que intentaba zafarse del agarre que tenía sobre su cuello, se estaban haciendo cada vez más lentos y sin fuerza mientras el hombre divagaba sobre el adorable chico en la celda del sótano. En poco tiempo cualquier posibilidad de volver a respirar se hizo nula y sus últimos segundos de vida se habían terminado. El momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado y un mafioso la había ahorcado por hacerle recordar a un desconocido que debían torturar y asesinar.

— Señor — la voz gruesa de su jefe de seguridad se hizo presente en el lugar. — Ya llegaron, quieren comenzar con la reunión.

— Déjalos entrar y deshazte de esto — tiró el cuerpo sin vida como si fuera verdadera basura. Había notado el momento exacto en que murió por sus manos y lo había disfrutado, tal vez más que si la hubiese estado follando sobre el suelo.

El otro hombre solo asintió y se llevó sobre su hombro a la chica muerta. Era mejor no preguntar, a menos que quisiera terminar de la misma forma que ella.</span>

 

 

 

 

— Dime tu nombre, niño —, el mafioso le ordenó al chico que estaba ahora en su oficina, a quién los guardias habían llevado justo después de terminada la reunión.

— MyungSoo —, él respondió en un susurro apenas audible. Era obvio cuanto se había dañado su garganta por todo el tiempo gritando y llorando durante la tortura.

Estaba rezagado en el sofá, con la cabeza gacha y temblando a causa del frío, pero sus ojos se mantenían viendo al frente, notando de reojo al tipo que lo había castigado tan cruelmente. Lo trajeron a rastras, completamente desnudo, como lo habían mantenido todo el tiempo, a excepción de las esposas en sus muñecas y las cadenas que unían sus tobillos, impidiéndole caminar normalmente.

Algunas de las heridas más profundas en su cuerpo fueron vendadas distraídamente antes de ser llevado ante el jefe, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran doliendo como el infierno.

— ¿De dónde eres? — preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos delataban su origen asiático pero no le decían exactamente de  
dónde provenía, y una extraña curiosidad lo invadía al respecto.

— Corea, soy coreano... —un suspiró acompañó sus palabras, reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba para continuar hablando. — Señor... — terminó de decir con un tinte de burla en su voz. Le repitieron tantas veces como llamar a aquel hombre, pero ya no importaba, pues al final lo mataría. ¿Por qué mostrarle respeto ahora?

— Cuida tu boca, niño estúpido — el hombre golpeó el rostro de MyungSoo, al notar la intención que tenía el más chico, usando el dorso de su mano con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca roja sobre su cara bonita.

— ¿Y qué sabes hacer además de robar? — lo agarró de la nuca mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, jalando su cabello para que levantara la mirada y así poder ver los ojos marrones del chico.

— Suélteme — MyungSoo se removió del sofá e intentó golpear el estómago del tipo con su puño como reacción al agarre, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para causar algo más que unos labios fruncidos, además de la poca distancia entre sus muñecas atadas.

— Voy a entretenerme tanto contigo... — susurró acercando su rostro al oído de MyungSoo y mordió el lóbulo con fuerza antes de soltarlo del agarre. Le dedicó una media sonrisa mostrando parte de sus dientes. Sus ojos grises reflejaban el placer que le daba el ver al delicado cuerpo maltratado y aun luchando por salvarse.

El chico se levantó de donde estaba y corrió directo hacia la puerta. Había soportado todo el tiempo siendo torturado, ahora iba a ser violado por ese maldito bastardo y no lo permitiría; seguiría resistiéndose hasta que le fuese posible.

— Aunque lograras salir, mis hombres te traerían de vuelta. ¿Acaso tienes fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Te tele-transportas? — rió de manera burlona por la tenacidad y estupidez del menor, juzgando por su aspecto. Ni siquiera podía correr a una velocidad normal, mucho menos lograr escaparse de esa oficina.

Volvió a jalarlo del cabello antes de que alcanzara la puerta de madera mientras hablaba, sacando un quejido de sus labios. Sabía cuán sensible estaba su piel por los golpes, y cuántas veces habían estado jalando de su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿O es que acaso intentas retarme? ¿Quieres que te golpee como lo han estado haciendo mis hombres? — Sus dientes estaban apretados, por la furia que le provocaba el ser desobedecido, y las palabras podían no haber sido escuchadas a una mayor distancia.

Aprovechando la cercanía con la puerta, empujó el rostro de MyungSoo contra esta, obteniendo un grito ahogado como respuesta. El hombre mayor estaba acostumbrado a tratar a todos con golpes; así es como se había ganado su lugar. Un chiquillo como ese no sería mayor inconveniente. Se acercaba a los cuarenta, pero se mantenía en buena forma gracias a su trabajo y al dinero que le permitía tiempo de sobra para ejercitarse.

Un par de golpes más contra la superficie y soltó de nuevo el agarre. Ahora un hilillo de sangre corría por el rostro de MyungSoo, comenzando en su ceja izquierda.

— Ponte en cuatro, perro. Y deja de poner resistencia —. Mientras hablaba, dio algunos pasos atrás y se sacó el cinturón de cuero, empezando enseguida a desabrocharse el pantalón.

El chico se veía reacio a moverse, con los puños cerrados a y la frente apoyada sobre la madera, incapaz incluso de darle la cara. El hombre tomó el cinturón por el extremo final, dejando la chapa balancearse en el aire antes de impulsar el brazo atrás y adelante, golpeando la espalda ya llena de cicatrices. En su mente sabía cuán precaria debía parecer la situación; tener que recurrir al objeto para que le hiciera caso, porque a pesar de todo le gustaba mostrarse a sí mismo como alguien con clase, sin tener que rebajarse a esa clase de cosas.

Dándose por vencido, MyungSoo se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo con sus rodillas y prácticamente se arrastró sobre la palma de sus manos. Un suspiro pesado fue lo que salió de su boca al ponerse de cuclillas junto al joven, tomando el mentón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Te daré un consejo: Haz exactamente lo que te digo. Así no tendremos problemas, porque ¿sabes? También tengo un lado amable, y te recompensaré si sigues mis instrucciones. ¿Lo entiendes? — El tono de su voz era bajo, casi suave de no ser por lo rasposa que siempre sonaba su garganta. En el fondo no quería tener que recurrir a la violencia, porque la belleza que poseía se perdería miserablemente. Así no iba a servirle y sería un completo desperdicio.

MyungSoo solo asintió lentamente, evitando durante todo el tiempo la mirada oscura de aquel mafioso.

Deslizó la punta de los dedos por la marca rojiza en la espalda del chico, admirando con una sonrisa el resultado del golpe reciente. Trazando a un ritmo lento por las demás heridas visibles. Solo un par en la parte de atrás estaban cubiertas por trozos de tela y cinta. Se imaginaba cómo podrían lucir si habían tenido que recurrir a eso.

— Eres bastante lindo. Ya te lo habrán dicho, ¿o no? — MyungSoo no comentó nada al respecto, pero el hombre tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

Se acercó a su costado y mordió la suave piel sobre sus costillas. MyungSoo intentó quejarse ante el repentino dolor, pero cerró la boca un segundo después de emitir el sonido al recordar que probablemente obtendría otro golpe con eso. El otro tomó el pequeño ruido como un gemido, y volvió a morder con más fuerza, ampliando su sonrisa perversa al notar sus dientes marcados en el cuerpo ajeno.

Levantándose, caminó hasta situarse detrás de MyungSoo, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo que tenía al alcance desde esa posición. Con la punta del zapato, delineó los muslos del chico, subiendo hasta la curva de su trasero. Si era sincero, esta era una de las pocas veces que estaba con alguien que lo ponía con solo verlo, sin recurrir a alguna retorcida fantasía. Lleno de heridas y bastante pequeño en comparación a él mismo, MyungSoo lucía delicado, frágil, intocable; pero por lo que conocía de él, no era nada de eso, hecho que le fascinaba aún más.

Pateó sus piernas, con la fuerza suficiente para que su cuerpo se golpeara contra la puerta junto a ellos. Bajando el cierre de su pantalón, se arrodilló; una mano alcanzando la nuca de MyungSoo y la otra sosteniendo sus caderas.

No se tomó demasiado tiempo con sus dedos dilatando la entrada del chico; el necesario para que su ya excitado miembro entrara sin demasiada dificultad. MyungSoo no pudo evitar lloriquear por el dolor que lo provocó la brusquedad con la que había sido invadido, era como si todos sus músculos se desgarraron de una sola vez, y sin importar siquiera para respirar con tranquilidad, el hombre empezó a empujar, con fuerza y velocidad innecesaria, aplastando el rostro de MyungSoo contra el suelo al apoyarse sobre la espalda maltratada.

Lo arrastró por todo el lugar mientras se lo follaba, sin prestar atención al desastre que creaba; algunos vidrios rotos, papeles desordenados y arruinados, un MyungSoo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Algunas de sus improvisadas vendas se habían caído, y la sangre volvía a esparcirse por su piel. Además de los golpes que seguía propinándole aquel mafioso, que empeoraban su situación. Se negaba a llorar, a mostrar señales de cuánto estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pero el esfuerzo le costaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

Cruzó la línea entre la realidad y el sueño, su mente perdiéndose con gusto fuera de esa oficina y lejos de toda tortura.

El hombre presionaba con el dorso de su mano la garganta de MyungSoo, sus dedos extendidos alrededor de su cuello. Podía sentir las pulsaciones bajo su piel, asegurándole que su nuevo juguete continuaba con vida. Observando el rostro ahora tranquilo del chico, se salió de su interior una vez más, y aprovechando que se encontraban una vez más en el suelo, se corrió intencionalmente sobre este, manchando sus mejillas y mandíbula.</span>

 

 

 

 

 

Su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable, quizás porque ahora se encontraba casi desnudo sobre el suelo de mármol, o simplemente por el shock del que estaba saliendo, notando lo lastimada que su piel estaba, con las heridas abiertas una vez más y sangrando levemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en esa maldita habitación? Fácilmente podría haber notado el sol ocultándose y saliendo repetidas veces, los números en el reloj de pared, pero los ataques constantes lo mantenían distraído de todo.

Buscaba un poco de dinero extra, y no porque lo necesitara, simplemente su avaricia había ganado la pelea. Cuando lo atraparon, sabía lo que vendría a continuación; la golpiza que recibió y probablemente la muerte, pero su destino había sido peor.

Apreciaba su rostro. Su imagen le permitía tener el mundo en sus manos a pesar de unos cuantos problemas, y justo ahora maldecía al destino por tenerlo. El control que siempre había tenido sobre los demás se desvaneció en cuanto atravesó las puertas de madera de aquella oficina.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir; su espíritu estaba muerto y era el momento de que su cuerpo lo hiciera también.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, que hizo arder su garganta lastimada, se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y con gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie, tambaleándose e intentando sostenerse de los muebles que tenía a su alcance.

Cada paso dolía más que el anterior, ni siquiera recordaba qué golpe pudo haber dañado sus piernas de esa manera, y era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Se restregó los ojos con rabia, usando el dorso de su mano; las lágrimas que había contenido durante los últimos días, corrían libremente ahora; estaba solo sin alguien que pudiera juzgarlo o humillarlo aún más por su debilidad. A través de la ventana veía el cielo distorsionado, gris y lleno de nubes que ocultaban el sol.

Aferró los dedos al pestillo de esta, corriendo el cristal a un lado para abrirla por completo, y el viento frío lo golpeó con fuerza.  
Se obligó a sonreír. Tenía una última oportunidad para salvarse del desastre que el mismo había provocado y no la dejaría ir.

Con un último suspiro, y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus brazos, se impulsó para sentarse en el borde, pasando una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado, girando el rostro hacia la ciudad. No estaba seguro del piso en el que se encontraba, pero apostaba que era uno mayor al quince. La sensación de vértigo al percatarse de la altura se disipó de inmediato, siendo reemplazada por adrenalina.

Era como un juego, como cuando estaba con sus amigos retándose para saltar de un lugar alto y caer en medio del lago o quién era capaz de atravesar corriendo la autopista. Sabía exactamente lo que se sentía fallar y que alguno de ellos terminara en el hospital. Pero hoy no habría errores.

Pasó la otra pierna con lentitud, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Se deslizó unos centímetros, acomodando sus talones descalzos en un borde sobresaliente del piso. Con las manos sujetas al marco de la ventana, inclinó todo su cuerpo hacia adelante. ¿La gente lograba verlo desde abajo? Una figura en lo alto a punto de caer…

Cerrando los ojos, se empujó hacia adelante y soltó manos y pies antes de que su cerebro entrara en razón y se lo impidiera.

Algunos dicen que ves tu vida pasar cuando estás a punto de morir. Justo ahora su mente parecía haberse perdido en un futuro imposible en lugar de su pasado, porque no deseaba seguir recordándolo incluso en su vida después de la muerte, si es que algo como eso existía.

Un breve momento después abrió los ojos una vez más, su visión llenándose por el suelo de concreto a menos de un metro de su rostro.

Bienvenido a tu nuevo destino, Myungsoo.

  



End file.
